Magnetic resonance imaging techniques provide the opportunity tovisualize internal organs at microscopic resolution in live animals and to conduct specialized studies on fixed blocks of pathologic specimens. Techniques are being refined for use of hyperpolarized helium in imaging fine structures of the lung in live animals. Initial images show fine detail of branched airways down to the level of alveolar structures.